


The Balemtime's Day Plot

by Sovietlollipop



Series: Mega Babies Reborn! [5]
Category: Mega Babies (Cartoon)
Genre: Gross Out, Toilet humor, Valentine's Day, fan remake, fan response
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovietlollipop/pseuds/Sovietlollipop
Summary: It's Balemtimes Day in Your City, USA, and the Mega Babies may be tricked into a nasty trap!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Much like how my story "Go Doggy Dog" was an unofficial remake of "Poop Doggy Dogg", this story is an unofficial remake of an arguably worse episode "Balemtime's Day."

The Balemtime’s Plot Day Part One

 

Disclaimer, Mega Babies belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. 

 

Atom Tot was fast asleep in his little bed when the door to his room slid open. Two shadowy figures slowly walked towards his bed. As they approached, he opened his eyes. 

“Wha-What?” went Atom Tot as he sat up in his bed. He could make out a couple of dark figures standing right beside his bed. “Who are you?!” he snapped in fear. 

“Happy Balemtime’s Day!” cried the voices of two little girls in unison, causing Atom Tot to scream in terror. 

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!” screamed Atom Tot before…

*PBRRRRRRAAAAAARRRT!!!* 

The shock caused Atom Tot to make massive doodies in his diaper. 

“Ew!” cried the girls’ voices. 

Atom Tot quickly reached for the light switch to illuminate his room only to find his minions, Lizzy and Kat, pinching their noses and fanning the air. A couple of boxes of candy were at their feet. 

“What the heck where you to doing?!” demanded Atom Tot. 

“Well” Said Kat, “we were trying to surprise you with Balemtime gifts.” 

“But I guess we gave you a stinky surprise to” said Lizzy before laughing and pointing at her master’s diaper. 

Atom Tot just glared at the two girls before looking down at his over filled diaper. 

“Well I don’t want any of your stupid gifts!” snapped Atom Tot.

“But, but, why” asked Lizzy. 

“Because, one, you made me do doodies, and two, because I hate Balemtime’s Day!” barked Atom Tot. 

“Hate it” asked Lizzy, “how can you hate Balemtime’s Day?”

“Because” snapped Atom Tot, “it’s a stupid day where everyone acts all weird a luby-duby! I hate it when people act all luby-duby!”

‘Sheesh, we were only trying to make you happy’ Thought Lizzy. 

“However, there is at least on good thing about today” said Atom Tot. 

“What” asked Lizzy and Kat together. 

“Well, today is where we instigate my latest plan against those… Those three” said Atom Tot.

“The Mega Babies” asked Kat. 

“Exactly” said Atom Tot, “one good thing about today is that it’ll keep them preoccupied and detracted.” 

“But what exactly is you plan” asked Lizzy. 

“My plan is to target that pink abomination, Meg, specifically” said Atom Tot. “You see, I’ll send her a Balemtime, claiming to be her number one fan. I’ll make it look like I want to meek her and her vile brothers along with their stupid nanny at the stupid Balemtime's Day Carnival. We’ll disguise ourselves of course and once we’re in, we’ll have them!”

“I have to say, that’s actually a good idea” said Kat.

“Of course, it is, now, let’s get to work” said Atom Tot before farting loudly. 

*FFFRRRAARRT!!!*

“Ew!” went Lizzy and Kat.

“Uh, after I have the computer change my diapie” said Atom Tot, blushing. 

 

Meanwhile, miles away at the Lost Soul Orphanage, Meg was woken up in her bed by the sounds of Derrick and Buck jumping around. 

“Wakie, wakie, Meggie!” Shouted Derrick. 

“Balemtime’s Day, Balemtime’s Day” shouted Buck in joy. 

Meg sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. 

“Morning, Meggie” said Derrick. 

“Do you two have to wake me up so early” asked Meg in irritation before Buck jumped in her bed a hugged her tightly. 

“What the…?!” shouted Meg.

“Happy Balemtime’s Day, Meggie!” shouted Buck in glee. 

“Bucky, cut it out!” screamed Meg. 

“Sorry” said Buck before letting go of Meg. 

“Good morning and Happy Valentine’s Day, das Darlings” said Nurse Lazlo as she walked into the Babies’ room. 

Buck ran up and hugged Lazlo. “Happy Balemtime’s Day, Nursey” he said. 

“Happy Balemtime’s Day from me to, Nursey” said Derrick. 

Meg just sat there and groaned. 

“Are you feeling okay, Meggie” asked Lazlo.

“I’m fine” said Meg.

“Come on, Little Ones, it’s time for ja Valentine’s breakfast” said Lazlo. 

A few minutes later, Nurse Lazlo was serving the Mega Babies heart shaped pancakes with strawberry syrup.

“Here’s ja stack of Valentine’s pancakes for Derrick.

“Alright!” went Derrick before digging into his meal. 

“What do we say, Derrick” asked Lazlo.

“Oh, thank you, Nursey” said Derrick over a mouthful. 

“You’re welcome, Derrick” said Lazlo before turning to Buck’s highchair. “And here’s ja stack of Valentine’s pancakes for Bucky” she said. 

“Thank you, Nursey” said Buck before eating the whole plate in one bite. 

“And here’s ja Valentine’s pancakes for Meggie” said Lazlo as she handed Meg her plate. 

“Thank you, Nursey” said Meg glumly. 

Lazlo noticed that Meg had been acting strange all morning. 

“Meggie” asked Lazlo, “are you sure you’re feeling well this morning?”

“Maybe she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed” said Derrick.

“Be quiet, Snot Face!” snapped Meg. 

“Meg” went Lazlo.

“Boy, she’s really grouchy” said Derrick.

“Meggie, if something is bothering you then you should tell me” said Lazlo. 

Meg sighed. 

“It’s nothing, I just don’t really like Balemtime’s Day” said Meg. 

“Don’t like Balemtime’s Day?!” shouted both Buck and Derrick. 

“Oh, what don’t you like about das Valentine’s Day” asked Lazlo. 

“I just don’t, okay” replied Meg. 

“Well in that case, I call all of Meg’s Balemtime’s Candy!” shouted Derrick. 

“Hey, I want some to!” protested Buck. 

“Now, now, you two” Scolded Lazlo, “No one’s getting Meggie’s candy.” 

“Aw!” wined Derrick and Buck. 

Meg just sat in her highchair and rested her head on her hand. 

“Meggie” assured Lazlo, “I know that you’re first Valentine’s Day was rough but maybe this one will be much better.”

Meg just nodded Glumly.

“Do you at least wanna help me and your brothers make people’s Valentine’s Gifts” asked Lazlo.

Meg sighed. “Okay, Nursey” she said. 

A little while after breakfast, the Mega Babies helped Nurse Lazlo bake several heart shaped cookies and make paper Valentine’s cards. 

Derrick was sprinkling glitter one of the cards he was making when some of it went up his nose. 

“Uh, oh!” went Derrick, “WAA, CHEEEW!!!”

Derrick sneezed out glob of green snot onto the card he was working on. 

“Oh, come on?” gripped Derrick as he closed the card on its mucus stain. 

Meanwhile, Buck was helping Meg and Lazlo frost the cookies. 

“All, done” said Buck. 

“Good job, Bucky” said Lazlo. 

“Can I wick the bowls now” asked Buck. 

“Of course, you can” said Lazlo, “just try not to get dirty.” 

“Alright!” shouted Buck in excitement before running over the bowls once filled with frosting and cookie batter. He licked then all “clean.” 

“Yummy!” went Buck, patting his stomach. 

Suddenly he felt a rumble from deep within his belly. 

“Uh, oh” went Buck as he felt the gassy pressure buildup in his throat. A massive belched suddenly blasted its way out of his extended mouth right towards where Meg was still frosting her cookies. 

*UUUUUUURRRRP!!!*

Meg screamed as the cookie flew right into her face. 

“Oopsie” went Buck, “sorry, Meggie.” 

“I hate Balemtime’s Day!” shouted Meg in anger. 

“Oh, no” said Lazlo, who say the whole thing, “come on Meggie, let’s get you in some clean clothes.” 

Soon Meg was in a fresh outfit and, along with Lazlo, Derrick and Buck gathered up their Valentine’s Gifts for people and headed out. The first place they arrived was their neighbors’.

Lazlo knocked on the door and Harriet came to answer it. 

“Oh, hello, Lazlo” said Harriet. 

“Why, hello, Harriet” said Lazlo.

“Happy Balemtime’s Day!” cried Buck and Derrick cheerfully. 

“We made you and Leslie cookies” said Buck. 

“And each of you a Balemtime’s Card” said Derrick handing two of the homemade cards to Harriet. 

“Aw, isn’t that sweet” said Harriet before calling for her husband, “hey, Leslie!”

“What is it, Harriet?!” barked Leslie from inside, “can’t see that I’m trying to watch football?!” 

“Come on out, Leslie!” called Harriet, “Nurse Lazlo and those adorable babies from the Orphanage have Valentine’s gifts for us!”

“Oh, come on!?” barked Leslie. 

“Leslie, don’t be rude!” called Harriet, “come out and say hello!” 

“Alright, alright, I’m coming!” barked Leslie.

A few seconds later, Leslie arrived at his doorstep. 

“Alright, what you babies want?” asked Leslie. 

“Happy Balemtime’s Day!” cried Buck. 

“And here’s a card I made just for you” said Derrick handing a paper card to Leslie. 

“What the…?” went Leslie as he opened the card to revile the green mucus stain. 

“Disgusting!” cried Leslie as the mucus dripped onto his hand. He ran into his house to wash his hands. “EW! EW! Poison baby boogers!” he cried along the way. 

“Oops” went Derrick as he just realized that he gave Leslie the wrong card. 

Meg just rolled her eyes at the entire thing. 

“Well, thank you for the gifts, Lazlo” said Harriet. 

“You’re welcome” said Lazlo, “come along, Babies.” 

A while later Lazlo and the Babies had delivered all their Valentine’s gifts to people and had returned to the Orphanage. Upon arriving they noticed that several packages were resting on the Orphanage’s doorstep. 

“Look, Nursey” said Derrick, “I think someone left us Balemtime’s gifts. 

“Let’s take them inside and see what they are” said Lazlo. 

The Babies and Lazlo carries the various packages inside where they then examined them.

“This one is for Derrick” said Lazlo reading the inscription on the box, “it’s from Booger Ranger. ‘To my biggest fan, Derrick.’”

“Alright!” cried Derrick in excitement as he grabbed the box and tore it open to revile that it was a box of Booger Ranger themed candies. 

“And this one’s for Bucky” said Lazlo, “it’s from Wood Chuck World. ‘To our best customer, Bucky.’”

Lazlo handed the box to Buck who opened it revealing the gift to be a plate of fudge brownies. 

“Yummy!” shouted Buck before scarfing down the entire plate. 

“What about me, Nursey” asked Meg.

“Well” said Lazlo, picking up the last package, “this one is for… Oh.” 

“What is it, Nursey” asked Meg. 

“Well, I guess this one is for me, actually” said Lazlo before reading the package again, “from the Guild of American Nannies.” 

“Aw!” wined Meg, “I should have known that I wouldn’t get anything. Balemtime’s Day stinks.” 

Meg began to walk away slowly when Buck noticed something stuck to Lazlo’s package. 

“What’s that” asked Buck as he pointed to the package. 

Lazlo inspected the package and noticed a small envelope attached to its bottom. She took it off and read its inscription.

“Meggie” said Lazlo, “I think this is for you.”

“Huh, really” said Meg as she walked up and took the envelope. She opened it, reviling that it contained a small card. It read:

Dear Meg

I have been a huge fan of the Mega Babies for some time now but out of the three, you have always been my favorite. I Would love to meet you in person tonight at the Your City Balemtime’s Day Carnival along with your brothers and Nanny. If you should accept, them meet me at the Roller Coaster. 

From Your Number One Fan

“I… I have a number one fan” said Meg in astonishment.

 

End of Part One


End file.
